The Crown Prince of Daxam
by biggieSMALLS
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Alternate ending for 2x22. In the aftermath of the final battle between Rhea and Kara, the world is falling apart around her and Mon El. With his mother at his feet, Mon El decides to take over his duties as crown prince and dole out punishment before his life as he knows it comes to an end.


**This is an alternate end to the season 2 finale. I haven't watched S3 yet. Spoilers for the season 2 finale, duh.**

 **ب**

Mon El stood over his mother, next to Kara. He looked at her with contempt.

"You lied to me," he seethed with anger. "You said my father killed himself. You killed him!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kara put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Mon El. She's down. We beat her"

Rhea laughed. "You think you've beaten _me_. It doesn't matter if I live or die. My people will keep on coming. They will not stop until humanity is brought to its _knees._ We will destroy everything, so we can raise back up, like a Phoenix from its ashes."

"Supergirl," Kara heard Alex over the intercom, "the ships have target locks in every hospital, every school, government building, and municipal center. You need to end it."

Kara looked over at Mon El, with pain in her eyes, as she piled out the remote Lena Luthor have to her. Once the button was pressed, a device would disperse lead into the air, not enough to harm humans, but enough to make sure no Daxamite could ever step foot in National city again. Mon El felt a tear running down his cheek. He nodded painfully. Just as Kara was about to press the button, he stopped her hand in its tracks. "Wait one second. I know this won't make a difference because once you press that button, my mother and I will either die, or be forced to leave. But I want to avenge my father. He respected my choice, and he was willing to change. He saw reason, and she killed him, and blamed me."

Kara stepped back in shock. "Mon El, no! She's your mother. You can't...It's not right."

Mon El suppressed more tears. His face was flushed from anger, sorrow and grief. "It's not about right or wrong anymore, Kara. Look around you. Hundreds of innocent have been killed. You almost died. My father was murdered. This is justice."

"No! It's revenge. NOT justice," she rebutted.

"Listen to the Kryptonian, Mon El," Rhea croaked.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" Mon El yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes glowed with anger and hatred.

"This is the last straw. Rhea, former queen of Daxam. You have committed high treason against the Crown by assassinating your king, and you have disqualified your position as Queen. As Heir Apparent, I am acting monarch. I, Mon El, Crown Prince of Daxam, sentence you to death for the murder of the King and hundreds if innocents. Your method of death shall be by my hand!" The Prince declared.

Mon El grabbed his mother by the shoulder and made her stand. He reached under her cloak and pulled out a green dagger. The blade glowed with the radioactive kryptonite. "Do you have any last words, traitor?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you." Mon El raised the knife, and aimed at her heart.

"Mon El, stop, please!" Kara pleased. It was too late. Mon El used his super strength to speed the knife into her heart. A sick gurgling sound erupted from Rhea's throat. Blood spurted from her mouth, and her knees gave out. She leaned forward and fell onto her son. Mon El hugged her body and held her tight. "I'm sorry, mother, but you deserved this. It was better that you died with dignity." Mon El set his mother's body down on the floor gently. He knelt before her body and kissed her forehead. He turned to Kara. "Listen, my people won't stop attacking. There's bound to be a chain of command, and it doesn't stop at Rhea. You need to disperse the lead. There's no other option."

Kara stepped towards her boyfriend. "But...You...I can't...I need you, Mon El"

Mon El stroked Kara's cheek. "Im sorry. This is how it ends."

Tears streamed down Kara's cheek uncontrollably. She pulled in Mon El for one last kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

Kara pushed the button.


End file.
